A thermoplastic elastomer has been conventionally used for an anti-slipping material applied in automobile interior parts, industrial machine parts, architectural materials, grips and the like (see Patent Literatures 1 to 4). It is easy to recycle the thermoplastic elastomer, because it is not cross-linked. In addition, the thermoplastic elastomer does not emit poisonous gas when ignited for disposal. Therefore, the thermoplastic elastomer is advantageous in view of energy saving, resource saving and environmental protection.